In the past, the following switch has been proposed as a contact mechanism that opens and closes a current path. The switch has a structure where a fixed contactor is bent in C shape when seen in side view, fixed contacts are formed at bent portions, and movable contacts of a movable contactor are provided so as to be capable of contacting with and separating from the fixed contacts, as a fixed contactor that is applied to a switch where an arc is generated at the time of the interruption of a current, such as a circuit breaker or an electromagnetic contactor. The switch rapidly extends an arc by increasing contact opening speed through the increase of electromagnetic repulsion that acts on the movable contactor at the time of the interruption of a large current (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Further, there has been proposed a contactor structure of an electromagnetic contactor that drives an arc by a magnetic field that is generated by a current flowing in the same structure (for example, see Patent Document 2).